


Azur Trek

by Jacobi_Danielle



Series: Azur Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobi_Danielle/pseuds/Jacobi_Danielle
Summary: A collection of short stories based on a timeline that has combined Azur Lane and Star Trek.  This isn't a true crossover, the events of Azur Lane have long sense pasted, but Ships, and Kansen never die, not as long as they are called to serve again.  This story imagines the Ships of Azur Lane in the time of Star Trek, and imagines the Ships of Star Trek to have Kansen like exist in Azur Lane.
Series: Azur Trek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102247
Kudos: 9





	1. Hotel Enterprise: Era/Dominion War

**Author's Note:**

> Azur Trek is a trilogy that will eventually consist of 3 different Stories  
> 1\. Azur Trek, this is a collection of short stories, adaptions, and other content based around the ships of the main Star Trek series  
> The main Kansen here will be: Enterprise (all series), Defiant, Terok Nor, and Voyager.  
> 2\. Azur Trek: Mothballed: Stories about the 2nd Federation Reserve Fleet, a large group of Kansen stuck at Starbase 556 due to their ships being too old for active service, but are being kept if they are later needed, and the issues they go through. Unlike the other 2 stories in this series, it's a linear story, not a collection.  
> 3\. Azur Trek: Short Treks: I am shamelessly ripping off a Star Trek series I don't like with this name, but this collection has to do with stories that don't fit into the other two categories.  
> All 3 series will be set in the same continuity.
> 
> And Kansen is the proper name for the ship-girls in Azur Lane

Enterprise hated being a diplomat.

Sure, she had served as a diplomat many times in her many lives, however, she had never been a good diplomat. She put down the letter from Akagi and thought of the next few hours. She would be accompanying Captain Picard to an important diplomatic conference. She knew the impression a Sovereign Class Kansen would leave and yet...

She looked at the letter again, the recently launched Galaxy-class USS Akagi had been achieving victory after victory on the frontlines of war with the Dominion, and here she was, sitting in luxury, her bulkheads intact, and her crew well fed, while the Old Fox only had the comforts of battle.

It wasn't as if she disliked Picard, he was a good friend and a good captain. He had often compared her to Guinan, the bartender who had served on her previous form. Yet, to those who knew her, it was high praise.

Her mind drifted to his first officer, Riker. She still disliked the first officer for her humiliating death over Veridian III and she swore that he'd never become her captain. She knew he had potential and would make a good captain for her, but grudges last a long time. She thought of how long it took for her and the Old Fox to put their past behind them. Maybe someday, she thought, he would earn her forgiveness and be given the right to serve as her captain.

She began to think of her time with Kirk, her finest days. Although he often entertained women, and often more, she was close with Kirk. Closer perhaps than she'd been with anyone, besides her old Commander. She idly wonders if Humans reincarnate like Kansen do and if Kirk had been her old commander, returned to her after so many long years. She loved Kirk and perhaps she understood Akagi a bit more now, after experiencing love like that. As much as she wanted to smack Kirk for his womanizing, every time she looked into his eyes she saw that he only truly loved her and her alone...

She was awoken from her daydreaming by her sensors registering that USS Lexington was approaching and it was always good to talk to Lexington. She'd probably want to discuss the good news about one-time sister, Saratoga, returning to service with new Sovereign-class rigging and she would probably want to talk about Cleveland and Atago's patrol group being destroyed by a Dominion ambush. Looking with her sensors she saw the battle scars that she carried, probably from a skirmish with another Dominion patrol. Wounds she'd gotten while Enterprise had been here, in comfort, with her bulkheads intact, being well fed. Lexington would probably have a lot to talk about...

Enterprise hated being a diplomat, but she could finally sympathize with her now-sister Yamato. Sitting around while the war goes on around you, sitting around while your friends are killed, sitting around while the nation you love loses the war.


	2. Rebirth: Era/Enterprise

****Period // Star Trek Enterprise****

_Pain, the first thing the Entity knew was pain. The Entity screamed in utter pain._

_The Pain was everything, there was nothing but the pain._

_Then, a noise cried out into the endless pain._

_"There is more to the world than the Pain", the calm voice said._

_Now, two things existed, the Pain and the Voice. The Entity screamed in utter pain._

_"See the Pain and see that the pain is separate from the Voice"_

_The Entity could see the voice was separate from the pain, but the pain was everything the Entity was. The Voice was everything the Entity was not._

_Then a second Voice entered the world, this Voice was also calm, but the Entity detected something else._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"So, this is the great **********, on her knees howling in pain. It seems fitting for a Human Kansen in a way to be born like this."**

**"Kevet-dutar spo' tor ashiv-tor.....my request that you leave, you are likely to cause an incident."**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She missed what else was said, it kept moving between two sounds she couldn't truly understand, but she knew there were things beyond Voices and Pain, there was Anger. She felt anger towards Kevet-dutar._

_The glowing blue entity began to rise and reached forward it saw something, something familair. It was shiny._

_Her mind was racked with pain, however, if she focused on her Anger on Kevet-dutar, she could deal with it. She saw what it was more clearly, a sharp blade. It knew that it would stop Kevet-dutar._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Soval, look out.", Seleya shouted and pushed the Ambassador out of the way.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As she took the blade, she saw a face. She had Amber eyes, long brown hair, and an outfit that flowed like wings, Zuikaku, she saw Zuikaku._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fingers and toes, hand and feet began to form, long hair became visible, although everything was still a glowing blue.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She remembered Zuikaku, and how Zuikaku had pitted herself against...She dropped the Katana and fell to the ground. Pain, the Pain was back. She tried to refocus, but she couldn't hear Kevet-Dutar, Soval. And the other voice..._

_"The pain will always be with you. You need to push the pain to the back of your mind. Focus on something other than the pain."_

_"Can't...Pain...Voices...Everything...Consuming...Destroying"_

_"I am the Vulcan Kansen Seleya, I have been through everything you are going through. I made it through the pain and so will you."_

_She, the Entity, screamed in Pain_

_"See the Pain and see that the pain is separate from the Voices"_

_The Entity screamed in Pain_

_"The Voices are the World. The Pain is not the World."_

_The Entity tried to push the pain away...the ones and zeroes....the information, the pain was information, inputs, outputs, thousands of them, millions of them._

_"The Pain is the Computer for Your Ship. The Computer is a part of you. If The Computer is not pushed back, the computer will consume you."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHE focused on Seleya's Voice and made the Voices the World. And the flow of information began to move towards the back of her mind.

"See the sword", Seleya said, "The sword belonged to a friend of yours'

"Zuikaku. she gave it to me as a sign of respect when she died."

"I am going to play some music. who is it from"

A song echoed throughout the room, and she recognized it instantly

"It's from Saratoga, my mentor and someone who saved my life more than once."

She? Enterprise saw a teacup on the table and at once knew it belonged to Hood.

The glowing blue began to give way to the pinks of flesh and the shining silvers of her hair.

A man walked forward, "On behalf of Humanity, I would like you to welcome you back to us, Enterprise. We hope that these next years are filled with the joys of exploring a new frontier."

Enterprise saw the man and decided to see if her apparent connection to the computer could help her. "You're Prime Minister Nathan Samuels", Enterprise looked at a man next to him, "And you're the Secretary of Defense, Thomas Vanderbilt"

"Yes, very good. Ever since the United Earth's Government approved bringing back the Kansen, I've been looking forward to meeting you, and seeing if you can live up to your reputation."

"Are there any others? Saratoga, Yorktown, Essex?", Enterprise asked.

"We haven't brought any others back yet, you're the first one."

Another man, Captain Archer spoke, "We're using you to prove to Command that Kansen are worth bringing back."

"Hello everyone, I'm Enterprise, formally of the United States, The Eagle Union, Azur Lane, and EIRIS."

"Greetings Enterprise," Captain Archer replied, "since you probably know all about me, how about a tour of the ship?"

"Captain, I would love to see around this marvel of engineering. And see how much Humanity has advanced since I departed."

"I will warn you that she's...you're still very much under construction."

"Indeed," Seleya said, "We would normally be getting you acquainted with your interface, however, as it is not completed we will be performing your Orientation on the Vulcan Cruiser Seleya."

"Would you like to join us for the tour, Seleya?"

"Unfortunately, Enterprise, I must return to prepare my ship for your orientation, perhaps another time. Live Long and Prosper, Enterprise."

Seleya and Ambassador Soval left the room, along with the other dignitaries.

The Archer and Enterprise proceeded to tour the ship. She was amazed at how advanced this ship is when compared to ships of her time.

"Captain, I'm happy to be able to serve again, but, what role do I play? You don't seem to need a Kansen to control the ship."

"It was actually the Vulcans that recommend we bring you back. On their vessels, their Kansen interface with the ship and help increase performance. They say that a ship controlled by a Kansen will always outperform a ship controlled by a computer."

"Then what do you do?"

"The Vulcans say that maintaining complete control is very tiring and that normally the crew and Kansen control the ship together."

The intercom spoke, "Captain Archer, a communication has arrived, Fleet Admiral Mikasa is requesting to see the new Kansen at once."

"Well, I guess we have to get going. You can't keep the Fleet Admiral waiting."

"Captain..."

"Please, call me Jonathan"

"Jonathan Archer, will be a pleasure to work with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some differences in the timeline, but nothing of vital importance. After the Sirens arrived, most of the major governments fell apart, leading to Post-Siren Successor States. EIRIS is (Eagle Union, Ironblood, Royal Isles, Iris, Sakura Empire, and Sardegna), it's a Defense Pact formed after the defeat of the Sirens made to protect its members against the Eastern Coalition (made up of nations like the Dragon Empry and Northern Parliament).
> 
> Mikasa is the exception to the rule that Kansen don't hold rank, that's because..well...Fleet Admiral Mikasa is very old.
> 
> I know it's a bit rough, however, I think I enjoy the shorter form, at least for some of these. I do have some longer ones planned for the future.
> 
> "Kevet-dutar spo' tor ashiv-tor" means "Ambassador I would like to repeat", as Enterprise is forming, she can't entirely understand them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the IJN Yamato, which was more used as a hotel for dignitaries rather than a Battleship during WW2.  
> And crews and everything still exist, the role the Kansen plays in this time will be explored in later stories.
> 
> The idea for his story series was inspired in part by
> 
> "A Soul of Old Steel" by silicon_shaman
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245538/chapters/53118184
> 
> I apologize if this is clunky, it's my first time writing a story or synopsis.
> 
> I was thinking about Enterprise during her time with Captain Picard during the Dominion War, while all her old friends were on the front lines fighting, she was back in the rear, playing diplomat


End file.
